


Thought I left you in Seoul

by zenithlesbian



Series: From Seoul to Cleveland [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Liz deserves the world, Nico doesn't deserve her love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithlesbian/pseuds/zenithlesbian
Summary: “Elizabeth? Are you alright?” He asked, a hand on her shoulder and she swallowed, nodding.“Yeah, just…” She trailed off when the blonde started walking over to her after the person at the information desk pointed towards her before stopping barely half a foot away. “I thought I left you in Seoul.”“Things change. I… had to come back. I miss it here too much. I missed you too much.” they said. “So much changed, you have no idea.”“Tell me about it.” Elizabeth muttered under her breath.--Or the one in which she leaves them and everything has changed.





	Thought I left you in Seoul

Eleven Months, one week and four days. That’s how long it had been since she had see the one person that made her days worth it. Eleven months, one week and four days since she’s been held like she was the only other being in the world. Two months and one day since she gave birth to their daughter. 

The day started out like any other. She left the office with her friend to get lunch. They talked and laughed and sipped on coffee as they walked back to the office and she saw the one person she never thought she would ever see again. Honey blonde hair that look freshly dyed and not a single hair out of place. She took in what her ex was wearing. It was mostly casual attire, skinny jeans with boots and an old t-shirt she knew she had bought. She was so caught up in staring that she didn’t notice she almost ran into someone until her friend pulled her out of the way.

“Elizabeth? Are you alright?” He asked, a hand on her shoulder and she swallowed, nodding. 

“Yeah, just…” She trailed off when the blonde started walking over to her after the person at the information desk pointed towards her before stopping barely half a foot away. “I thought I left you in Seoul.”

“Things change. I… had to come back. I miss it here too much. I missed you too much.” they said. “So much changed, you have no idea.” 

“Tell me about it.” Elizabeth muttered under her breath. 

“Who’s your friend?” they asked, looking towards the man with a hand still on her shoulder. 

“Oh, uh, Dan, this is my ex, Nico. Nico, this is one of my co-workers, Dan.” She introduced the two. They awkwardly shook hands as a phone started ringing.

“Ah, that’s me.” Dan said, pulling his phone out. “Hello? Oh, hey babe. No, I just got lunch with Liz. Yeah. I can pick them up. I’ll see you at home. Bye, babe.” He hung up his phone and turned back to the other two. “My fiance, he needs me to pick up the kids after I get off, a surgery came up and it’s going to be a long one. I better go finish up that paperwork so I’m not too late getting out of here.”

“See you around.” Elizabeth said and Dan walked off. “So…” 

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” Nico asked and Elizabeth nodded. She pulled Nico over to a bench on the side of the walkway. “I meant in private.”

“I left you in Seoul because you asked me to, not because I wanted to. Anything you want to say can be said here or not at all.” She replied,

“I lo…” Nico started but was almost immediately cut off by Elizabeth. 

“I know. At least I know you think you do. And maybe you actually do but that doesn’t change much right now because honestly, I have way too much on my plate right now to even think about trying to start a relationship right now. There’s more than just me and my cat now. “

“What do you mean, more than just you?” Nico asked, almost afraid.

“Come on, just follow me.” She led him into the office building and down a flight of stairs. Elizabeth smiled slightly. They walked together into a room with brightly colored walls and a lot of children.

“Elizabeth! I missed you!” The woman at the desk exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s lovely and everything but where’re my babies?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Caleb is outside with Layton and Mika is napping in far left crib.” She replied and watched as Elizabeth rushed to the crib and picked up the little girl. 

“Hi baby.” She whispered to her and she cradled her to her chest and walked towards Nico. Mika yawned as she curled into her mother’s arms. “Nine months, one week and three days after I left you in Korea, Mika Abigail Park was born. I spent seventeen hours in labor. She was born at four am on the dot. Every single day I regret not calling you, not telling you. But at the same time I enjoyed being selfish. I enjoyed keeping her to myself. But you are here. And you’re assumedly staying at least for a bit. So you deserve to know her if that’s something you want. So, it’s not just me. It’s me and Mika and my little brother, Caleb. My dad died a month before I had Mika.”

“I… I don’t. I’m sorry. I love you but… I need time to process this. I’m sorry.” Nico said and left Elizabeth standing in the middle of a daycare room, cradling their child in her arms. 

And she couldn’t bring herself to do anything but smile at the little girl who brought so much joy into her life. She didn’t need Nico.

She had all she needed in her daughter and her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is a work that I submitted for a scholarship and actually received it! 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pjmenby) and let me know what you think!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and will try to reply but may not due to chronic illness and college. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (whether that be you have anxiety or are simply not up to starting a conversation), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> If you enjoy my content, please consider supporting me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/quinnie)


End file.
